Family Reunion
by XxOmoiyaritheNekoxX
Summary: What would it be like if Grell's brother, Sebastian's sister and Claude's sister were introduced to this weird story?
1. Family Reunion

**Me: HI!**

**Sebastian: Hello.**

**Ciel: Hi.**

**Me: I am happy to tell you this time I'm making a Kuroshitsuji fic!**

**Ciel: You mind if I ask why?**

**Me: What would it be like with Grell's brother, Claude's sister and Sebastian's sister around, hm?**

**Gregory, Callie, Selena: -eye twitch-**

**Me: George! Casey! Selene! **

**Gregory: My name is Gregory.**

**Callie: MY name is Callie.**

**Selena: You were close, but I'm Selena.**

**Me: Oh… OKAY!**

**Ciel: Well, Gregory isn't anything like idiotic Grell.**

**Sebastian: I agree.**

**Me: GRELL ISN'T AN IDIOT! GRELL IS AWESOME!**

**Grell: OH! I agree!**

**Gregory: COME ON!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"You need to control your 'sister' Gregory. " Said William. "I know, but it's not my fault he gets into trouble Will! He's the one chasing after a demon!" Yelled a reaper, he had shor red hair golden green eyes and he was wearing a black suit. "Just go get him Gregory." With that being said, William sent him off.<p>

"One kiss? With just a little tongue? Please Bassy!" Grell asked in his high pitched voice. "No." An obviously annoyed Sebastian said. "Oh, you are so mean Bassy!" Grell whined. "Grell, stop this nonsense." A voice said coming from the doorway. Ciel of course in the middle of the mess asked "Who are you, and how did you get in?" Grell gasped as he looked over in the doorway "G-Greggy?" Gregory gave him a blank look "Who else ya idiot?" Grell squealed and ran over to his brother and hugged his arm. Sebastian and Ciel were just blinking, they didn't know who the hell this was. "I'm Gregory L. Sutcliff. Grell's older MATURE brother." "Oh! Greggy, why so mean!" Grell whined hugging his brother's arm tightly. "Shut up Grell." Gregory growled at his brother. Grell just nuzzled Gregory's arm.

"Okay Greggy!" After that was said Grell shut up, surprisingly… "I apologize for my gender confused brother. He has…Problems." Gregory said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I think we figured that out by now, Gregory" Ciel said rubbing his temples. Gregory bowed while saying "Once again, I do apologize for his actions. I know he is quite a handful. Tah, tah for now." Gregory stood up straight and walked out of the room closing the door, that's when Ciel and Sebastian heard two very feminine screams. Not familiar to Ciel, but one of the screams were very familiar to Sebastian. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gregory yelled in the hallway. Silence followed. "Do you want me to see what happened? Young master?" Sebastian asked looking at Ciel with an arched eyebrow. "Yes, go see what Gregory and that idiot Grell did to my hallway" Ciel said, almost growling. Sebastian walked out in the hallway to see Grell, Gregory and two women. One had long black hair that was almost like his except longer, of course, she had red eyes and she was wearing clothes that showed a generous amount of skin.

The other girl had one big patch of blue in her hair, the rest of her hair was black. She wore black rimmed glasses and she had indigo eyes, she was also wearing clothes that showed a lot of skin except it was Chinese clothing not English clothing like the other woman. He knew the red eyed woman, that's because she was his sister, Selena.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hello! I know! Not the best.<strong>

**Callie:-coughcough horriblecoughcough-**

**Me: Bitch...**

**Selena: P-Please don't fight.**

**Gregory: I don't care they can rip eachother's throats out.**

**Sebastian: -sigh-**

**Ciel: Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots...**

**William: Now you know how I feel...**

**Grell: I AM NOT STUPID YOU MEANY!**


	2. Two New Maids

**Me: Hello there my freaking friends!**

**Callie: I ain't freaky!**

**Selena: I beg to differ…**

**Gregory: Bitch please…..**

**Sebastian: -hit's the back of Gregory's head- Don't talk that way.**

**Gregory: OH SHUT IT YOU FILTHY DEMON!**

**Selena and Callie: HEY!**

**Gregory: It's a habit…..**

**Me and Ciel: Idiots…..**

* * *

><p>"Brother! Oh it's great to see you!" Yelled Selena. The blue haired girl just scoffed. " You didn't answer my question, Lena! What are you and CC doing here!" Gregory yelled. Sebastian looked a Gregory curiously. He knew more than he let on. The two girls just ignored cursing Gregory, Grell was just hanging on Gregory's arm for dear life, Greg was having a fit right there in the friggin' hallway. "I'm Callie, you know Selena, considering she is your sister and all." The blue haired woman said. Selena launched herself at Sebastian, almost knocking the poor butler down. Grell sent a cold glare toward Selena. Grell released Gregory's arm and yelled. "You are cheating on me!" Sebastian, Callie, Gregory and Selena all sweat dropped.<p>

30 mins later

Selena and Callie sat in front of Ciel's desk quietly, after Gregory and Grell left, Ciel called them into his study. "So you are Selena? And you are Callie?" Ciel asked again. "Yes." The two said in unison. "What are your last names?" Ciel questioned. " What ever my brother's is! What is it by the way?" Selena asked. "Michaelis. What about you Callie?" Ciel asked looking at her. "Faustus…" She said quietly before speaking up. "My last name is Faustus!" Ciel's eyes widened. This girl in front of him was Claude Faustus's sister. "Is your brother…?" Ciel asked quietly, afraid of what answer he'll get. "Yes, I am Claude Faustus's sister. What of it?" She growled standing up from her seat. "Callie, calm down. If you try and hurt him you'll end up like your brother." Selena said Looking at her best friend. Callie's eyes were watering. She ran out of the room only to run into a certain butler. "Why are you leaving, Ms. Faustus?" Sebastian said. Selena grabbed her friends hand and turned to Ciel. "Can me and Callie stay her for a bit? We don't have enough money to stay at an inn. So please, it's nice to have company once in a while." Selena said. "You can stay under one condition, you have to work as maids. Callie turned to glare at the thirteen year old boy. "Do you expect me to work for a low life human just to have a roof over my-" "Callie!" Selena scolded. "We'll do it, Young Lord." With that said the two bowed and left the room. "This is going to get interesting Sebastian." Ciel said smirking. "I agree all too much, Young Master." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing red for a second before going back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie: -bawling like a baby- I WUVED HIM SO MUCH LENA!<strong>

**Selena: I know Callie. -trying to comfort her friend-**

**Me: Egh…..**

**Gregory: Your fault not mine…**

**Me: Yah how nice**

**Ciel: Yah, you did write the story. Right?**

**Sebastian: She did.**

**Callie: -eyes glow red and she attacks me-**

**Selena: AH, NO BAD CALLIE! Gregory!**

**Gregory: What?**

**Selena: -gives him the 'YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU IDIOTIC REAPER' look-**


	3. Little Problem

**Me: ELLO THERE!**

**Callie: Hello.**

**Selena: Hello.**

**Gregory: Hi.**

**Ciel: -eating chocolate cake- Hi.**

**Sebastian: Hi.**

**Me: TO THE STORY! Oh I forgot to say that I don't own Kuroshitsuji at all… Sadly…**

* * *

><p>Selena and Callie followed Sebastian to their new rooms. Callie was glaring daggers at his back, while her friend was admiring her older brother. Callie sighed, she was gonna have to get used to the fact that her best friend's brother killed her brother. Selena looked at her friend and smiled, she hugged Callie and said. " Don't worry buddy. You can trust him." Callie giggled and returned the warm hug. "I know I can," she said "I know I can." Sebastian turned his head to look at the two girls, he felt hatred toward Callie. She was, after all, Claude's sister. His eyes softened as he looked at his sister, she was one of the sweetest people he knew. She was too sweet, she was a demon, she shouldn't be so soft. Sebastian sighed and chose a random room. " Selena, this will be your room." He said to his younger sister. "Ok! Thank you so much brother!" Selena squeaked as she hugged her brother's waist. "I love you." Sebastian just stood there. He may have been her brother but he wasn't going to say something so…so… Mushy… "You have clothes in the room" He said to Selena. Selena let him go and walked into her room, but not before waving to the indigo eyed girl behind her Sebastian. Callie just looked at her with horror filled eyes. As soon as she closed the door Sebastian began to walk. Callie followed close behind. As soon as they were far enough away from Selena's room Sebastian grabbed Callie by the neck and held her against the wall. "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to kill you like your brother." Sebastian growled at the helpless girl. Callie's eyes were wide and her mouth was open gagging and gasping for air. She grabbed his wrist and gripped it tightly, like anyone would do to the person choking them. Sebastian inwardly scoffed at her pathetic attempt to stop him, but then he felt a pain that could make any man fall on his knees. Sebastian grunted in pain as Callie kicked right in the nads. As soon as he let her neck go she dropped to the floor, she took in as much air as she could. Sebastian glared at the girl on the floor in front of him. "Find your own room." He growled at her before walking off to his own room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hiya! Bye ya!<strong>

**Callie: How -gasp- Cheesy!**

**Sebastian: -has ice on his 'spot'- You kicked me too hard. -grits teeth-**

**Ciel: Ow…**

**Selena: "OW" IS RIGHT!**


	4. Dream a Dream

**Me: Hello there my reviewers and random people who obviously don't care about this story because they don't review. -glares- Yah, I know you are out there.**

**Gregory: Or they might not be there.**

**Callie: No, they AREN'T there.**

**Selena: That's a mean thing to say Callie.**

**Gregory and Callie: -scoff-**

**Me: -T^T- SOOO MEAN! **

**Sebastian and Ciel: To the story.**

* * *

><p>Callie sat in the hallway quietly and confused. "He, strangled me, then he left me…" She whispered to herself she slowly stood up and dusted her clothes off. She looked around the dark hallway. She sighed and held out her hand a small but useful fire appeared in her hand. She looked around at where the fire's light touched, she wasn't near any doors. She began to walk down the hallway quietly until she saw a door. She opened the door and she saw the Lord in it. She gasped and walked in with no sound made and looked around the room. She closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed, she stared intently and the sleeping boy, she quickly put the fire out. She put her hand on the small figure, Ciel wiggled around in his sleep and groaned. "Sebastian, I don't want to wake up" Callie looked at the boy sadly,. "You poor boy…" She mumbled a bit too loudly. Ciel's eyes fluttered as they opened. "Sebastian, I said-" He started, but when he turned around his eye widened a fraction. "Callie, what are you doing here? Sebastian was supposed to show you to your room." He mumbled rubbing his sleep filled eyes. "Oh yah, about that…" She giggled nervously . Ciel gave her with a blank look. "What happened Callie?" He groaned. "Nothing. I just, I wandering around." She lied. 'Why the hell was she protecting that ass!' She thought angrily. " Do you remember where your room is?" He asked. "No. Would you, perhaps, mind if I slept with you? Just for tonight!" She asked quickly. Ciel looked at her and blinked twice before nodding grimly. "Just for tonight, DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY IDEAS!" Ciel yelled at her. Callie nodded and climbed into the bed and cuddled the boy close. "Goodnight Ciel." "Night Callie." After the goodnights, they both drifted off into their dreams.<p>

~~~~~Callie's Dream~~~~~

"BROTHER!" She yelled. Claude walked in with the towels she had requested a few seconds ago. "I brought what you-" He started before his eyes widened in surprise at her nakedness. She tackled him, getting him wet because of the bath she just got out of. "Claude! You aren't fun anymore! Alois is so much more fun!" Callie yelled. Claude sat up and wrapped a towel around her body, he also put an arm around his sister's waist to keep her from falling. She hugged him and said. "You won't ever leave me, will you?" Claude stood up and looked at his sister. "I wouldn't dream of it." He said. Just then he started to bleed, blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, their surroundings changed into a dark crevasse and an emerald green sword appeared piercing his stomach. "I would never leave you alone, sister…" He coughed out. Callie's eyes widen . "Brother! BROTHER! BROTHER PLEASE!" She screamed, her crystal clear tears running down her face. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE CLAUDE! PLEASE!" What seemed like the whole world, began to shake around her and her loving brother. "CLAUDE!" She cried as her whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -sniffle- Wow…<strong>

**Callie: -crying- CLAUDE!**

**Selena: Callie, it'll be ok, he wouldn't want you to cry.**

**Gregory: Yah CC it's fine…**

**Sebastian and Ciel: It had to be done, nothing to cry about.**

**Callie: FUCK AAALL OF YOU! -runs out of the room-**


	5. Fighting Not A Good Thing

**Me: Heya!**

**Callie: -gone-**

**Selena: -gone looking for Callie-**

**Gregory: -gone looking for Selena and Callie-**

**Me: Well then… TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes opened slowly, still tired and being the lazy person he is in the morning, he swatted at a hand that was trying to shake him awake. "Ciel!" A familiar feminine voice yelled softly at him. "What?" He groaned. "Go back to sleep Callie… It's the middle of the night…" He mumbled. "No it isn't! Sebastian is coming!" She screamed at the sleepy boy. "So, it's not like he's going to kill you or anything, more like I wouldn't let him, so just try and sleep until he comes in." Ciel said. Callie frowned as the boy closed his eyes again, trying to fall asleep. She got up and opened the door to see a black clad butler, with his trolley and his hand reached out for the doorknob that was no longer within' reach. She looked up at his handsome face that was now twisted with rage. "WHAT are you doing in here." He growled at her. Callie's eyes were wide and she was now backing into Ciel's room. "Um… Do not disturb…?" She said closing the door slowly. Sebastian glared at Callie, drilling through her skull with his hard look. Callie glanced around the room for a place to escape his wrath. 'THE WINDOW!' She thought. That's when she ran for Ciel's curtains and tore them open quickly getting the window to open. That sound of the clattering made Ciel shoot up from his bed to see his window open and Sebastian about to jump out of it. The Demon looked at his master and smiled. "I will be one second." He said as he jumped out. Callie ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off until she ran into something pretty hard. She looked up so see, and not so surprisingly, she ran into Sebastian. Of course it couldn't just be a tree or some shit like that. She quickly backed up into another figure. This one was Selena. (AN: Oh and for those who are wondering, the three idiots- I mean servants aren't in the story, this, if you are that dense, takes place after Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji II.) "Sebastian! What on Earth is going on!" She yelled. "YES I WOULD LIKE AN EXPLANATION AS WELL, BUTLER!" Ciel yelled up from his window. "Well if you should know, she was sleeping with my, Young master." Sebastian said calmly. Callie was now fuming with rage. 'H-HOW DARE YOU! It's not my fault! It's yours!" She screamed at him. "Did I choke myself? NO! Did I leave myself in a hallway alone! NO, I didn't!" She yelled louder as her pupils turned into fireballs. "IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She screeched as she slapped the crap out of him. "Don't you dare blame that on me!" She yell again. Selena grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed pretty darn hard for a girl. "Callie." She scolded. Ciel was still in the window blinking. Sebastian was now nursing a burn that was shaped like a hand on his face, yes, it isn't just a big red mark from a regular slap, it was a burn. "Sebastian?" Selena said softly to her brother as she let go of Callie and took her brother's hands away from his face. Callie's eyes began to glow fire red. She tore her friend away from her brother. " DID YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID! HE CHOKED ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs in pure anger. "SO! He's my brother and you hurt him! I should help him! I know you lost yours, but let me have mine!" Selena screamed back. Callie's balled up fist went flying toward Selena's face. A whip, out of nowhere latched onto Callie's wrist and pulled her back, a huge sledgehammer landed right in front of Selena and Sebastian. "HEY! NO FIGHTIN' CC!" A familiar voice yelled and Gregory landed right next to Selena. "Yah! NO FIGHTING!" Another voice yelled and there was a woman standing right next to Ciel. She grabbed him and jumped out of the window. When she landed she let Ciel go. This woman had purple hair golden/green eyes, she had purple rimmed glasses on and she was wearing a black and purple striped mini dress and fishnet stockings with purple three inch high heels. "Violet M. McCarthy, pleasure to meet you." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet: YAH BABY!<strong>

**Me: -rolls eyes- I'm glad to present, Violet.**

**Gregory: You did it.**

**Callie: -punches Gregory and slaps Violet- -huffs and walks away-**

**Selena: -sighs-**

**Sebastian and Ciel: HOW DID YOU SURVIVE WITH THAT!**


End file.
